Apple Pie
by supercsi4
Summary: This turned out dirtier than I expected, sorry, not sorry. Post fic for The North Pole 17x10.


After Gibbs approved of Ellie going back into the club to go after Victor for more information on Sahar, Ellie went home to change into a more appropriate club outfit.

Sauntering back into squadroom wearing a black jumpsuit, deep v in the front and some black heels, Ellie had straightened her hair, put on some more makeup and dark red lipstick. She couldn't help but notice the expression on Nick's face, his mouth hanging open and a look in his eyes she'd never seen before.

After Tim wired her up, they all headed to the garage to drive to the club. Nick's hand never leaving the small of Ellie's back as he guided her into the elevator and to their car. He was acting so protective and she loved it. She lost count of how many times he told her to be careful and that they would be right outside the door.

Nick was 100% against Ellie going back into that club to confront Victor. When Ellie went home to change Nick was not prepared for the sight of her when she stepped off the elevator. She was in a tight all black jumpsuit with a deep v in the front, showing off more cleavage than he'd like any other man to see. Everyone else seemed unfazed by her new look, but Nick couldn't speak. He hovered protectively as Tim prepped her for the operation.

On the way to the club, Nick was driving and reached his hand over to rest of Ellie's thigh. "Please be careful," he begged her.

"I'll be fine Nick." She rested her hand on his, where it stayed until they arrived at the club.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me." That was the last thing Nick whispered to Ellie before leaving her side and taking his place at the bar.

Ellie strutted across the floor as Nick watched from the bar. He wanted to punch Victor in the face for just looking at her like that. And when he took Ellie's hand and guided her towards the back, Nick's blood was boiling.

She heard Ellie talking to Victor through his earpiece and tried not to the imagine what they were doing, but the second he heard the code words "Merry Christmas," he jumped into action and held his breath until he saw Ellie safe with his own eyes.

Once everyone was back at work, Ellie quickly changed back into normal attire and everything seemed to return to normal. It was a rough case for Gibbs and Ziva, but Nick took off early, headed to the gym to get his mind off Ellie and then went home.

Ellie also went home and began unpacking her clothes from the evening. She laid them out on her bed and imagined taking Nick into the back room of a club and him taking this bodysuit off her. _Fuck it_, she thought. She put the outfit and heels back on, touched up her makeup and headed to Nick's place.

"Hey, you up for some company?" She texted him.

"Always. Door's open." He replied.

Nick was still in his shorts and a tshirt from the gym, sitting on the couch, watching tv trying to figure out what to order for dinner. _Since Ellie's heading over maybe she'll have some suggestions_, he thought.

Ellie's not sure if it was the adrenaline from the case today or just the pure desire to see that look in Nick's eyes again, but she was confident until she reached his door. With a shaky hand she reached for the handle and opened it. He didn't move, still looking down at his phone.

Nick heard the front door open and heard Ellie yell, "Knock knock."

"So have you eaten, I can't figure out what I want for dinner?" He asked, but when she didn't answer him, he looked up to meet her gaze as she stood there in his living room, in the same outfit from earlier, arms crossed, accentuating her cleavage and wearing a huge grin on her face.

He dropped his phone onto the floor as she walked over to him. He was frozen in place as she walked over and climbed onto his lap. Ellie's hands slowly traveling up his arms as she shifted on his lap rubbing against his growing erection.

"How about some apple pie?" Ellie asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes. They were dark and full of desire.

Nick's hands flew to the back of Ellie's neck, pulled her lips to crash down onto his. He groaned into her mouth.

"As incredibly hot as you are in this," Nick said reaching to unbutton her top, "I'm gonna need to take it off you," his lips now on her neck, "but you can keep the heels on."

She giggled as the last button was released and Nick moved her shirt down her shoulders. He began massaging her breasts as his tongue entered her mouth. She moaned into his mouth this time, imagining that tongue on other parts of her body. She rose up onto her knees, granting him better access. His lips leaving kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and down to her breasts. He sucked hard on her nipples as her hands combed through his hair. Her body was aching for more. She leaned down to kiss him again, reaching for the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. She held onto his strong biceps as he reached around to grip her ass and lift her up to lay her down onto the large ottoman next to the couch.

Nick carefully removed the rest of Ellie outfit and the lace thong she had on under it. Propping her feet up so the heels were now resting on the ottoman, Ellie opened her legs in anticipation. Her head fell back off the ottoman and she waited for the feel of Nick's body on top of hers, but when several seconds went by and she didn't feel him, she lifted her head up to see Nick on his knees and his head between her thighs. She couldn't prepare herself for the feeling of his tongue between her legs.

"Oh my god Nick," she whimpered as her eyes fluttered closed.

Nick's tongue was nothing compared to the sensation of him sucking her clit. Her back arched and she screamed out his name when she came.

He slowly trailed kisses up her trembling thighs and towards her stomach.

"Mmmm, warm apple pie," he mumbled.

She laughed and leaned up to playfully slap at his chest. He grabbed her hand and swiftly flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees.

He began massaging her shoulders and continued massaging down her back until he got to her hips and held onto her tight as he plunged into her from behind. They both moaned in pleasure.

"Holy shit Ellie." The feeling of being inside Ellie from behind and looking down to see those sexy black heels still on, was almost too much for him.

Already sensitive from her first orgasm, Nick was hitting her in just the right spot, building towards a second.

Ellie pushing her hips back towards Nick as he thrusted into her, harder and harder. His hand found its way around her body and began slowly rubbing her clit. She gripped onto the edge of the ottoman for dear life as her second orgasm flooded over her. When she tightened around him it was over, he came seconds later, seeing stars, and collapsing onto Ellie's back.

Laying on the ottoman side by side, trying to catch their breath, Ellie resting her head on Nick's arm.

"You are incredible," Nick said to Ellie.

"Yeah I know," she said, "Order some pizza, then round two," she got up and walked off to the bathroom, still only wearing those heels.


End file.
